


i mean to rule the earth

by reggievass



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Femslash February, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reggievass/pseuds/reggievass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara walks into her dressing room post rehearsal, black silk dress, stilettos, lap dog at her heels.<br/>Laura’s sitting in front of the mirror trying on her bloodiest lipstick.<br/>(Or: femme fatales scheming and banging backstage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i mean to rule the earth

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash february

Kara walks into her dressing room post rehearsal, black silk dress, stilettos, lap dog at her heels.

Laura’s sitting in front of the mirror trying on her bloodiest lipstick.

“Baby,” Kara murmurs, “give us a minute for girl talk.”

Her boy fades back offstage.

She locks the door behind him.

Laura doesn’t look away from her claret lips in the mirror. “Too much?”

Shaking her head, Kara walks up behind her. She bends over to rest her head on Laura’s shoulder. “Kitten, you look so sharp you’re bleeding.”

Laura tilts so their heads touch.

“You come for the show?” Kara says to Laura’s reflection.

“Later.”

Kara stands up careful to keep the surprise off her face. She moves to sit on the counter top in front of Laura, sliding over to block her mirror view.

“So if that’s for later.” She plants one foot on each side of the chair and smirks down at Laura. “What’s for now?”

“Careful,” Laura says, “I’m talking serious.” But she doesn’t try to move from her place between Kara’s legs.

Kara furrows her brow in fake concern and nods.

Laura puts her right hand on Kara’s leg and leans in. She has to tilt her head back to make eye contact. “How’d you like to be big time?”

“Oh, funny honey, I am big time.” Kara brushes Laura’s hand off her leg, but she doesn’t get off the counter.

“Get wise,” Laura says. “I like you. But in this town, you’re barely second-rate.” She lets that sit for a moment. “You know it’s true.”

She knows it’s true. “Doesn’t mean I want it.”

“So change it,” Laura says.

“Are you gonna bury me with that shovel or dig me out?”

Instead of answering, Laura says, “You heard what happened with Jerr and Brendan, right?”

She shrugs. “Jerr was stupid; Brendan dropped the dime on him; Jerr got pinched.”

“That’s effects, what about cause?”

Kara shifts, impatient. “What does that have to do with you, me and money?”

“The cause,” Laura stays on track, “is a sad, little blonde named Emily Kostitch.”

“I like it when you scheme,” Kara says, rubbing the heel of her shoe down Laura’s leg.

“All we do is knock Emily over, Brendan gets angry and knocks over everyone else. Dominoes.”

“And you and me?”

“Are watching from the side listening to them fall.”

“Mmm,” Kara says. “I do love that sound.”

Laura puts both her hands on Kara’s legs this time and pushes her fingers up under her skirt.

“Is it later?” Kara sinks down off the counter to sit straddling Laura’s lap.

“It’s later.” Laura’s fingers rub against her. “Time for the show.”

Finally. She drops her head forward onto Laura’s shoulder.

Laura presses three fingers straight into her rough.

Kara sighs in relief, ready for it. She’s been wet since Laura said “big time.”

She bites at Laura’s neck and rocks her hips. “Tell it to me.”

“I’m gonna tear their playhouse down,” Laura says, the heel of her hand grinding Kara’s clit, “until you’re the only game in town.”

Kara gasps.

Laura’s grin presses into her cheek, and she twists her fingers forward hard.

“And you’re gonna use ‘em up,” Laura keeps talking, “until they’re all princess dead.”

It doesn’t take long.

Kara lets herself shake apart on Laura’s fingers. She’s almost silent.

This one isn’t for show. Except in the way everything is between them.

Laura pulls Kara's face up and kisses her so deep she can feel the red smear between their lips.

“Well?” Laura says when she pulls back.

“Well.” Kara reaches between them and unbuttons Laura’s jeans. “You snap the whip.” She pulls Laura’s zipper down. “And I’ll make the trip.”

Laura puts a hand on the side of Kara’s face and guides her down onto her knees.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] i mean to rule the earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925562) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly)




End file.
